Necromancer in the midst
by Alex Childs
Summary: Post seventh book Hogwarts has problems, big problems, walking dead have been sighted on school grounds And its not ghosts... R&R please
1. Chapter 1: diagon ally

_**Necromancer in the midst**_

Disclaimer: i do not own the harry potter brand nor the names used in the books

**Notes:**this story is based in Post book seven and i decided to write the story becuase i was sad the series ended

* * *

**Prolouge**

Efilan was a wood elf trained by wood elves, lived with wood elves, despised what wood elves despised basically a typical elf no different to the rest of them apart that he was Prince of the forest that he lived in. The forest he lived in connected to the dark forest near Hogwarts he was only eleven but knew much more than a human at that age would. All types of elves were smart always had been and they weren't how everyone pictured them ether there were tall elves, Efilan was one of the tallest in Heart tree. He was ecstatic when his mother told him that Hogwarts was now accepting humanoid creatures who were half breads into its teachings.

He had heard the stories of the mystical Harry Potter and his fight against the dark lord; in fact he wanted to be in Gryffindorjust like his hero. Efilan was already packing his bag for his first year today he was heading to Diagon alley because he always wanted to go there and buy from the same shops as harry did.

If you haven't figured this out yet this wood elf was a typical wood elf other then he loved harry potter he was his role model and hero, why would we tell a story of a wood elf who was a potter fan because this strange wood elf would shape the world more then he could imagine. He was just an average boy for a wood elf at least but the right person in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world...

**Chapter 1 "Diagon ally"**

"Mum mum can we go now please I really want to by my wand please" whinedEfilan he was so excited and his mother was not as exited a pure elf would not need a wand or to go to Hogwarts only half breeds would which Efilan was his mother married a wizard who died a few years after Efilan was born, but he didn't know him so the emotional pain was only in his mother. "Fine we may go by Floo powder now remember what I taught you?" Asked his mother holding out a pot of Floo powder

"yes" said Efilan impatiently jumping on the spot, he grab a handful of powder walked into the fireplace and bellowed "Diagon ally" as he threw the powder down he felt the floor collapse beneath him and the world twirled around him with green fire all around. He stayed calm as the transfer happened the quickly stepped out of the other fireplace and walked into the ally. His mother walked out in to the ally seconds later, Efilan was so happy so exited it was just as he pictured it all the people walking and all the kids running around for their first year at Hogwarts in the middle of the crowd was a girl who looked scared or sad by Efilan perspective at any rate. The poor girl had red hair and blue eyes she was sitting on the ground holding her small bag. Efilan walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. "Hello my name is Efilan who are you?" he asked looking closer at her face

"My name is Lilly" said the girl sounding sad

"Well Lilly why are you sad I mean you look like my age so you should be going to Hogwarts"

"I am it's just my two brothers were taunting me" mumbled Lilly

"Aw don't listen to them they probably were lying about whatever they said"

"Your right they probably were lying" she wiped her tears away and got up "would you like to be my friend?"

"Yeah it would be good to know someone" said Efilan just as his mum came over.

"Making friends already are we Efilan?" asked his mother looking at Lilly "what is your name young miss?"

"Lilly, Lilly potter" said Lilly grabbing her bag, _POTTER! My god Lilly potter my friend? _Thought Efilan

"Well Lilly shall we find your parents shall we" said Efilan's mother holding both the children's' hands. They walked around and around until Lilly saw her parents in Flourish and Blotts Efilan couldn't believe he was going to see harry potter. They walked in through the front door and went to the back of the store there were only two boys at the back of the store

"Albus, James where are mum and dad?" asked Lilly looking at some books

"At the counter most likely" said one of the boys

"Ok kids I'll go talk to your parents Lilly and I also get you books Efilan" said Efilan's mother walking towards the front of the shop. "So what house do you want to be in?" asked Efilan looking at Lilly as she read through a book

"Gryffindor of course" said Lilly putting down the book and smiling

"Yeah same here" said Efilan looking over at her two brothers who were now walking out of the door

"They probably are going to Weasley's WizardingWheezes" said Lilly watching Efilan "you're an elf I can tell by your ears"

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" asked Efilan looking at Lilly confused

"No I'm just saying you're an elf I've never met one before, until now"

"I'm only a half breed" mumbled Efilan

"Well who cares if you're a half breed of elf?"

"My people they are disgusted their queen was married to a wizard".

XXX

"Efilan I heard that you and my daughter have become friends" said a man with glasses and black hair walking around the corner, it only took a few seconds for Efilan's brain to realise that this was Harry Potter his role model and hero.

"Your mother and I were talking about you, in fact we agreed that you should stay at our house until it is time for you to school" said Harry pushing his glasses further up his nose "but first we must get the rest of your school gear"

Efilan could hardly believe what he was hearing; he had been invited to stay at the potters' house for the holidays. "That's not fair, why does Lilly get to have a friend over?" asked the green eyed boy

"Because her birthday is next week, Albuswhen you have your birthday you get to have friends over do you not?" said Harry looking at the boy "now let's go and get your wands" said Harry leading the way. Efilan was ecstatic he couldn't wait to see what wand he would be given he followed harry out of Flourish and Blottsquickly followed by Lilly. Efilan saw his mother talking to Ginny Potter over at the counter with his books and he quickly check his pockets he had heaps of money left. He decided if he could he would stop into the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes run by Fred and George. Efilan walked towards Olivander's closely followed by Lilly who was skipping around the ally looking at all the shop windows displaying their contents.


	2. Chapter 2:the potters

**Necromancer in the midst**

**Chapter 2 The Potters**

Olivander's shop was so old that even the wood showed its aged the paint was peeling off even thought it would have been charmed but Efilan was sure it would have worn out years ago. Lilly looked at the sign and at her father who was walking through the door. Efilan followed harry through the door into the room beyond. The room was as old as the outside of the store, the counter was dusty and the paintings on the walls were cracked. Standing in front of the counter was an old man inspecting a wand his hair was so grey it was almost pure white and his face showed age just like his store.

"Good morning Potters I'm guess that it is time for Lilly to buy her wand?" asked the man behind the counter

"Indeed we are olivander however we are also here to get Efilan's wand as well" said harry pushing both the children forwards

"Ah Efilan I knew your father he used to collect ingredients for the wands I do believe he married the queen of the forests yes?" asked olivander walking towards the shelves behind his counter

"Yes, how did you know?" Asked Efilan

"Well I know every person that has bought a wand from this place and your father was one of them" said olivander pulling out a wand "here" he gave the wand to Efilan.

XXX

After an hour of trials Efilan and Lilly both had their wands, Efilan ended up with a twelve inch yew with a phoenix feather and Lilly was given a twelve inch willow and dragon heart string. Efilan examined his wand looking at all the detail on the handle including the gemmed hilt. Efilan followed Lilly into the pet store; it was cramped for a shop that sold animals. There were so many animals ranging from rats to phoenixes "what are you going to get?" asked Lilly walking towards the phoenixes.

"I'm getting an owl until second year then a phoenix because first years-" started Efilan

"Can only have basic animals" finished Lilly patting the phoenix on the head.

"Can I help you" said a tall man who looked around the corner. The man was very tall and very wide; he had a massive black beard and black scruffy hair. He was also wearing a leather apron and gloves that looked like they would protect him from something "hello Hagrid" said Lilly hugging the tall man "my friend Efilan and I are looking to buy our first animal" said Lilly letting go of Hagrid

"Well then you have come to the right place" said Hagrid pushing the two children into a staff only area "of course you get the best of the best as your father help me set this place up while Hogwarts isn't running".

The back room was filled with all sorts of animal's even rare and exotic ones.

XXX

Efilan walked up to the Potters' house in 12 Grimmauld Place with his owl cage in one hand and bag in the other. His mother had enchanted the bag so that it would hold all of his items in the one bag. "Well here we are" said Lilly looking at the split in the houses. She tapped the ground three times with her feet and the split started to move apart.

As it moved apart another house started to show it was being pushed out and stood where number twelve should have been however when hidden the number was missing. Lilly skipped through the gate and up to the steps and opened the door to find Ginny standing at the stairs "hello Lilly" she said watching them enter "hello Efilan your sleeping in the guest's room" Efilan nodded and followed Lilly up the stairs looking around he could see that the house had loads of antiques from loads of different ages.

Lilly and Efilan walked into a small room that had been painted pink. The bed had a pink blanket over it with pink pillows "I hate pink" said Lilly looking around the room "my parents painted it and they won't change it to a different colour" she sat on her bed. Efilan still couldn't believe he was with the Potters of all the people in the world he was with the Potters.

XXX

time past very fast at the Potters' house Efilan and Lilly were always doing something one day they were helping Hagrid with some magical creatures in Diagon ally and another day they helped Fred and George at their shop. Efilan loved hanging out with Lilly not because she was a potter but because she was a great friend and in the end that's all everyone wants is a friends.

"Oh Efilan I've had the best time here with you I cannot wait to go to Hogwarts, I hope we are in the same classes" said Lilly reading through the daily prophet "look Efilan looks like you have a new friend" said Ginny reading over Lilly's shoulder. She pointed to a column that read

_**Potters Have Adopted**_

_The Potters most known for harry Potter who killed the dark lord have taken on a new family member. My sources tell me that an elfish child has been spotted with the Potters. This is supposedly the prince of tree heart how this may have happened no one knows. Olivander assures us that the child also known as Efilan is only visiting the Potters. But olivander has covered for harry before (read my other works) and we disagree with this. See next week's paper for the full instalment –_ _Rita Skeeter_

"Oh that Rita boils my blood" said Ginny walking out of the room "Lilly, Efilan be ready tomorrow you go to Hogwarts".


	3. Chapter 3:Hogwarts express

**Necromancer in the midst**

**Chapter 3 Hogwarts express**

"Keep up" said harry walking past platform after platform. Efilan was ecstatic; he was going to Hogwarts with Lilly Potter who was now his best friend. There they stood in the middle of platform nine and ten facing the column "James you go first then Albus" said harry pointing at the wall. The two boys got there trolleys and ran towards the wall.

Instead of crashing into it however they simply disappeared into it "Efilan Lilly your next" said harry patting Efilan on the back. Efilan and Lilly ran at the column Efilan closed his eyes. There was a weird sensation and he opened his eyes he was now standing on platform nine and three quarters. The train was red and gold; it had the four house symbols on the front of the train. "I hope we can get a room to ourselves said Lilly "I really don't want to be with my brothers".

XXX

"Good bye!" yelled Lilly out the window of the train at her parents as the train pulled away from the station. It picked up pace faster and faster until it was out on the country side "I can't wait" said Lilly closing the door to their compartment. Efilan smiled and played around with his wand "I want to be in Gryffindor I hope you are as well"

"I know dad said Gryffindor is the best for being brave" said Lilly as someone knocked on the door of the compartment. Efilan opened the door to find a lady standing at the door. She had a trolley full of sweets and chocolates "would you like anything dears?" asked the lady

"Yes please" said Lilly.

XXX

Efilan sat in the compartment eating chocolate and lollies he had already gained three chocolate frog cards. He had never had chocolate or sweets before his mother made him eat only things the forest produced. He thought it was amazing he loved this world away from trees and nature "do you think we will do stuff like my dad?" asked Lilly looking out of the window

"Only if there is something to do like your father, like a Dementors attack or something" said Efilan being impatient he really wanted to be at Hogwarts he really wanted to be in Gryffindor common room.

XXX

The train arrived at Hogsmeade station and Efilan walked out of the compartment closely followed by Lilly. There were so many first years on the train Efilan only notice when they lined up in two rows. Hagrid strode along holding out a lantern "well come on first grades follow me" he grunted "oh Lilly, Efilan good to see you two made it without any mishaps I can't wait to teach you". Hagrid led the way striding towards the castle's lake sitting almost straight in front of the main hall "mind your step" said Hagrid hopping in a boat "only four a boat". Efilan hopped in the boat with Hagrid closely followed by Lilly and a boy. The boy had brown super curly hair and blue eyes "hello my name is Ryan" said the boy almost tripping over his own robes

"Hello re' Ryan" said Hagrid shaking the boy's hand

"Good to meet you" said Lilly smiling at him

"Greetings Ryan" said Efilan trying to smile. Efilan still hadn't gotten used to human expressions and greetings so he still wasn't able to smile properly, Lilly had been teaching him all holidays to smile but he kept failing.

"What house do you want to be in Ryan?" asked Lilly giggling at Efilan's failed attempt

"Preferably Gryffindor but I would settle for Ravenclaw" said Ryan smiling as the boats started moving across the lake towards the castle.

XXX

Along the trip towards the castle multiple people spotted the lake monster that lived in the black lake at Hogwarts on the other side of the lake it only took a few minutes to walk into the castle "I 'ave to leave yah now" said Hagrid walking u the stairs "wait here until instructed".

Efilan was impatient he just wanted it to be over already "what do we wait for?" asked Ryan looking confused and breaking the silence

"How am I supposed to know?" said Efilan under his breath

"Your waiting for me" said professor Mcgonnagal

"Where did you come from?" asked Ryan astounded "you can't Apparate into the school"

"No, indeed I cannot something for you to ponder Ryan" said Mcgonnagal looking amused at the question "follow me into the hall when I call your name sit on the stool and you will be sorted into your houses".

"Fingers crossed for Gryffindor" said Efilan looking at Lilly; she smiled as the line started to move. "This is it" murmured Efilan as they walked through the doors...


	4. Chapter 4: Hats, Houses and Hogwarts

**Necromancer in the midst**

Chapter 4 Hats, Houses and Hogwarts

"Wow" said Efilan amazed he had seen the castle from afar back in heart tree and he could see the great hall easily but now that he was in it he couldn't believe his eyes. There were four tables each with different children's of different years however they were sorted into their houses. "I can't wait" said Ryan looking around the hall with amazement.

The line stopped at the front of the hall. In front Efilan could see the sorting hat on the stool, Efilan was so impatient he wanted to go first but his last name was Berrendow so he would have to wait a bit before he would be sorted. "What's your last name Ryan?" asked Lilly

"Alestar" said Ryan very slowly

"Oh good your first most likely" said Efilan patting him on the back it knocked to smirk of Ryan's face "don't worry I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor I hope we all are"

"Ryan Alestar" yelled out Mcgonnagal from the front of the hall "sit down and sit still". Ryan obeyed Mcgonnagal and sat in the chair as she placed the hat on his head

"Oh how fascinating!" yelled the hat becoming a moving object. "What a good brain you have, hmmm maybe no wait Gryffindor!" the table at the far right of Efilan. Ryan looked relived at this and sat down at the table, Efilan could tell this was going to take a very long time to get through the list. "Efilan Berrendow!" yelled professor Mcgonnagal Efilan completely forgot his name started with a "B" Efilan walked up to the stool as lots of people murmured around him. He couldn't believe this many people knew who he was. And why would they care he was only a wood elf. He sat on the stool s the hat went on his head. "Oh yes Prince of the wood elves hey? Oh great mind maybe Ravenclaw no wait hmm. Gryffindor!" yelled the hat, Efilan felt relived as he walked he could hear the Slytherin booing. Efilan sat down next to Ryan, they both kept their eyes on Lilly "Toby Boot" yelled Mcgonnagal, it would be long indeed.

XXX

"Lilly Potter" this was it the one everyone was waiting for which table would get the next Potter. Lilly walked up to the stool and Mcgonnagal put the hat over Lilly's head. "Oh yeah another potter you people are everywhere this was so easy sly-Gryffindor!" yelled the hat trying to freak out Lilly and it did Lilly's face almost went ghostly white as the hat started but she was relieved when he finished the joke. She walked over to the Gryffindor house table and sat next to Efilan smiling "I'm happy we are together" said Ryan next to Efilan "it would've been bad if we were rivals" Efilan thought about that for a second then said "we couldn't be true friends would never rival each other"

"Your right" said Ryan smiling

"Yeah I agree" said Lilly looking at the teachers table Efilan followed her eyes to the head master chair." whose head master?" asked Efilan

"They don't have one anymore they left the position to my father but he declined so the chair and title is left... but for now Mcgonnagal is in charge" said Lilly looking at Efilan. Mcgonnagal tapped her glass three times it was so clear it cut through all the talking like a knife through hot butter. "As some of you may know there have been problems around this school including the walking dead or Inferi" said Mcgonnagal looking around at the students "now be aware that they have been spotted in school grounds, though easy to kill all the staff have decided that you must contact a teacher about the situation for the reasons we know of. But let that not dull your thoughts as they only come at night and they cannot get into the school as it is too well protected, so let us eat".

The table exploded with food that just appeared on the table the moment Mcgonnagal finished her speech. Efilan could not believe all the food it ranged from hot chips to baked dinner and pizza. Lilly laughed as she grabbed a handful of French fries and dumped them on her plate "s'good" said Lilly with her mouth full making Efilan laugh and smile "I made you smile!" said Lilly swallowing "I did it I did it I'm so awesome"

"Well at least we know it's possible for a wood elf to smile" said Ryan getting some pizza

"What's that?" asked James pointing past Ryan's head making him look. While Ryan was turned Efilan stole a piece of Ryan's ham and pineapple pizza. Ryan turned around only to find Efilan scoffing down the piece of pizza "Oi that was mine!" exclaimed Ryan

"Yes it was yours but now it's mine" said Efilan with his mouth full and smiling.

XXX

Efilan was wasted he had eaten so much junk food the deserts were no healthier then the main course. Luckily it was all over and it was time to wrest before the next day. "All Gryffindor first years follow me" said the boy wearing a pointy wizards' hat. Efilan followed the prefect closely followed by Lilly and Ryan. Efilan saw the boot brothers walking past they seemed like nice fellows he thought he could try and be friends with but unfortunately it would have to wait considering they were both in Ravenclaw so was Luna's daughter Larne Who was looking up at the roof in a dreamy fashion, Efilan almost tripped over the boy in front of him because he was tired and needed sleep but first he would have to climb the stairs, The moving stairs.

XXX

It only took the group a couple of minutes to get to the portrait but by himself it would have probably taken longer as he was knew to the concept. "Lupois liarza" said the prefect

"That is... correct please enter" said the portrait swinging away to reveal a small doorway into the common room of the Gryffindors'. It was just a room with a stairway leading up to the dorms but it also had chairs tables you name it and it was there it was defiantly different from the Potter days where is was allot smaller but magic is magic...


	5. Chapter 5:breakfast and news

_**Necromancer in the midst**_

**Chapter 5**

** Breakfast and News**

Efilan woke up in the middle of the night sweating. He had had a dream where Lilly was dragged off by Inferi he could see her face twisted in terror as if it was imprinted on his eyes. He looked out his window trying to forget the dream outside he could see the black lake and Inferi.

Efilan looked away then back at the same spot and they were gone he hated having bad dreams always started to be a bad day when he had one. Efilan looked at the clock it was four o'clock in the morning and he was already wide awake. He got up and changed into his robes and headed down the stairs. He did this without making a sound one of the advantages of being half wood elf was having the ability to be silent. He sat down in the common room lounge and thought about what he would be doing at heart tree if he had stayed. He probably would've been hunting down animals with his bow. His bow he had carved out of a sacred three that only the mightiest of warriors could get to. It was at the top of a mountain at the edge of his forest guarded by monsters of the heights and was not easy to get to.

"What are you doing up?" asked Lilly walking into the room via the stairs.

"Just thinking of heart tree" said Efilan staring at the enchanted fireplace as Lilly walked over to the lounge "I just kind of miss it but its much better here but I still feel like saying hello to my mother"

"Don't worry about her" said Lilly sitting next to Efilan "I'm sure she is safe probably dealing with your kingdom's problems" she pulled out chocolate and broke a piece off. "Here it will make you feel better, my father said chocolate helps bad feelings pass" she put it in Efilan's hands.

XXX

It was now seven o'clock which meant breakfast time before school started. Lilly hadn't gone back to bed but slept on the lounge whilst Efilan pondered over what Lilly had said about the whole "she is ok" Lilly had woken Efilan up and now they were walking towards the great hall to grab breakfast. Ryan said he was going to be down in about fifteen minutes so they decided to meet him in the hall. "Are you ready for school today?" asked Efilan sitting at the Gryffindor table

"Yeah, we have herbolgy first" said Lilly smiling at Efilan as he grabbed some bacon and eggs as the owls came through. They started swooping and dropping the packages and letters they had. Lilly's owl she named Tonks after her father's friend, it dropped a bundle of things right in front of Lilly and flew away. Efilan's owl was named Pearling and dropped a bundle next to Efilan himself. "Oh the Daily Prophet" said Lilly opening the new paper "Inferi have been spotted in Hogsmeade the ring leader has been identified as a powerful necromancer Zealous who was thought to be dead years ago when the aura Harry Potter killed him now he is back and seems to be holding a grudge against the area. No one knows where he is hiding or how he has found so many bodies to make so many Inferi "read Lilly out loud looking a bit scared.

"Don't worry as long as we are in the grounds they can't hurt us" said Ryan sitting next to Efilan. Efilan started eating whilst reading his letters.

_Dear Efilan_

_Darling son I have heard that you and your friends are in Gryffindor this is so good to hear. I have also heard of the Inferi that are lurking around near the school. We have had some problems with them as well. Do not worry though the Inferi cannot cross the barrier of the school's grounds yet as they cannot gain entrance the only ways in are the front gate and the dark forest which any monster in there could easily kill a Inferi._

_Love your mother, Gabriella_

_P.S. we all wish you luck at the school and will keep your Roc safe from harm_

James folded the letter up and put it in his pocket and took some pancakes from the stack in the middle. "Oh Efilan you eat too much" said Lilly watching Efilan gobble up all the pancakes and syrup whilst Ryan grabbed some sausages "no I don't" said Efilan grabbing a bacon and egg roll "elves just have a high metabolism" he was now taking huge bites out of it. Lilly grabbed a plate and started taking food from the centre of the table "I hope my father will accept the job as head master soon" said Lilly looking at the head master's seat "he would be a great head master" Lilly took a bite out of a sausage and looked up at the enchanted sealing. Efilan looked up at it; it showed the sky outside to be clear and sunny.

They walked out to the grounds to see smoke coming from Hagrid's hut chimney. But they were heading for herbolgy which meant Hagrid's hut would have to wait until lunch time. They headed to the greenhouses on the other side of the grounds. They walked up to the door and opened it to find a man leaning over a pot. The man got up and looked around "hello Lilly how's your old man" said the man taking off his gloves.

"Hello Neville" said Lilly smiling "and yes my father is doing fine thank you for asking"

"You three look like harry Ron and Hermione" said Neville looking at them thoughtfully. You lot better not be getting into as much trouble I will look out for you but I can't promise Luna or the other will".

"Wait Luna is here?" asked Lilly

"Yes, she is teaching defence against the dark arts didn't you here? She started today" said Neville.


	6. Chapter 6: herbolgy and other teachings

**Necromancer in the midst**

**Chapter 6 **

**Herbolgy And Other Subjects For A Wizard**

The rest of the class soon arrived at the green house including Luna's daughter Larne and Toby boot of Ravenclaw. Also there was some Slytherin in the green house; they looked like troublemakers in Efilan's eyes. "Hello Larne" said Lilly smiling at the girl

"Hello there Lilly!" said Larne looking at her dreamily "made some friends have you?"

"Oh yes this is Ryan" said Lilly pointing to Ryan "and this is Efilan" she said pointing at Efilan who was looking at Larne

"Cool a wood elf so nice to meet you" said Larne shaking Efilan's hand "my mother would love to meet you" she smiled and looked around the greenhouse.

"good morning class today we will be handling Whomping willows" said Neville looking around the room "now I don't do theory work that's potions so you need to put on some gloves these things can be nasty even though they are not full size".

Efilan put on his gloves and grabbed his tree. They were supposed to prune them so their branches wouldn't over grow. They all started to attempt the pruning but it was hard work the willows grabbed on to their arms and would not let go. It took the entire lesson for the class to prune the willows and twenty bruises later. Efilan, Lilly, Ryan, Larne and the boot brothers walked up to the castle. "What have we got Larne?" asked Toby as Lilly was looking at our timetable

"We have DA" said Larne "my mother is teaching it this year" she smiled and started skipping along. Efilan also had DA in fact he was sure that whatever his friends had he had at the same time as them. They walked around the school and found the DA room; it had a dragon Skelton hanging off the roof and Luna was sitting at the front desk taking down Notes. "Oh hello there" said Luna in her dreamy voice "today we will learn the spell Incendio" said Luna not looking up

"Mother the rest of the class isn't here yet" said Larne looking at her mother who had now looked up. "well then you get a head start, the targets are over there" said Luna "Efilan may I have some of your time" Efilan nodded and walked over to Luna who smiled at him.

XXX

"Thank you for your time" said Luna smiling at Efilan "the bell is about to go for lunch I suggest you go have lunch and your free time". Efilan walked out of the room with Lilly and Ryan. "Let's go and see Hagrid" I said walking down the grounds. The grounds were cold it had dew everywhere as well. Not to mention the black lake had mist coming off it. They walked all the way down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Efilan heard thumps and bumping in the hut. Hagrid opened up the door "'ello their" said Hagrid smiling at the sudden visit "come in come in" Efilan and the other followed him inside the hut. "Well what brings you down here its dangerous out 'ere now with all these Inferi running around" said Hagrid putting the kettle on

"Hagrid the school is protected" said Lilly "and the school has the forest"

"Yeah well they're getting in now I had to get rid of one myself" said Hagrid pouring tea out into cups "so be careful you lot, your parents would never forgive if you were killed by Inferi".

"Now go your free time is up" said Hagrid showing them the door. They walked out of the hut and up towards the castle. "What have we got?" asked Ryan looking at Lilly

"Ah, we have... Potions" said Lilly "with Slughorn" she put her timetable into her pocket. They walked up past the Whomping willow being careful not to get to close to the branches. It was much bigger than the ones they had handled in the greenhouse. They walked into the castle and down hallway after hallway until they came to the dungeons "oh so scary" said Efilan sarcastically as they walked down the stairs and into the potions room. "Oh my goodness you kids scared me" said a man with a walrus like moustache "oh Lilly how good to see you again, I haven't seen you since last Christmas"

"How good to see you again Slughorn" said Lilly hugging the man "I'm happy you are still teaching"

"Why thank you" said Slughorn seeming a bit on edge "today well when the rest turn up we will be making a simple potion at first most likely a simple love potion nothing to fancy".

XXX

"Phillip Don't put that in their!" yelled Slughorn running over to a Ravenclaw he had green eyes and blond hair he was and Danish exchange student he had good English skills in speaking but had problems in reading it. The boy had added the wrong ingredient to his mixture and it turned blue. Efilan's was clear but turned pink at the end of the lesson when he bottled it. "Alright Children Next lesson is theory so bring a Book" said Slughorn patting Efilan on the back "you did good" he said "make sure you keep up the good work". They had a free time luckily for Ryan and Efilan as they were trying out for Quiddich. Efilan was hoping to be the seeker as he had to beet Albus at the tryouts. Ryan was going for keeper or beater. They walked down to the field where there were towers sticking up from the stands below. They could see people whipping around on brooms dodging rolling scoring. It was scaring Efilan he had only played Quiddich with his Kin in the forest he was good but these people looked just as good or even better. Lilly came down after them "I'm coming to watch" she said smiling at the two boys as they walked through the entrance to the playing field...


	7. Chapter 7: Necromancer Strikes

**Necromancer in the midst**

**Chapter 7**

** Necromancer Strikes**

Efilan flew around on the broom stick listening for the snitch it was easier for him to hear then see considering he was a wood elf. He heard it flickering right behind him. He did a yoyo around and flew right for the snitch one hand reaching out he caught it and banked right. He knew he was the best one there so far but all might change because he wasn't the last person but he sure whipped to potter boys' asses. He landed and gave the broomstick to the next person who was trying out for the keeper. Efilan watched the keeper as he tried to save goals but he failed at the task at hand.

XXX

The other competitors weren't much better and Efilan and Ryan were relived at the sight. They both got the spots and were all excited about the first game which they had no idea when it would be. Lilly came down from the grand stand and hugged the two boys

"You guys are in the team!" she said excitedly "I can't wait to see you guys play"

They walked up the grounds towards the castle as it was time to have dinner. Walking up to the castle Efilan heard a sound from behind him. He turned around to see a Inferi trying to grab him. He raised he wand in defence and yelled Incendio. It made the Inferi burst on fire. It kept walking towards them for a few seconds then collapsed.

"Where did that come from?" asked Efilan scared as they started running up to the castle.

"I don't know" panted Ryan as they entered the courtyard. They stopped when they reached the entrance hall.

They walked up to Professor Mcgonnagal and addressed her of the situation.

"Dear me" said Mcgonnagal "they are in the grounds now? That must mean the necromancer is close"

The three children looked at each other and back to Mcgonnagal "you three best stay inside the castle, the necromancer would try and kill witnesses be careful he could be anyone even a student"

XXX

Efilan, Lilly and Ryan were sitting in the common room with books spread all over the floor. They were going to get to the bottom of this. They had gotten the books off the forbidden section. Luna had borrowed them for the three. She thought it was good that they were doing what Harry and his friends did. Larne, Toby and Philip were helping as well. They were checking with the ghosts if anyone has been acting weirdly lately.

"This makes no sense" said Lilly looking through the book "It says the Necromancer must be near the Inferi if there are allot of them, the only reason why the Inferi in the lake with my dad was because of the connection of the locket" she flipped a page "So that means something of value to the necromancer must be in or around Hogwarts' grounds"

"Yeah, so what would a Necromancer have that would be valuable to him?" asked Ryan flipping through a book called _necromancers then and now _which had records of all necromancer even the ones that haven't been caught. The kept reading and writing down notes until they were too tired to do anymore study. Efilan and Ryan went up into the boys' dorm which was now only lit by candles. Efilan couldn't help but stare out the window. In the midst of a cool night he could see teachers roaming around and fire bursting off in the distance. The Inferi must have tripped an alarm and the teachers were now dealing with the problem. Then night's sky was lit like candles in the dark and Efilan was almost asleep. He closed the curtains and fell into a deep sleep.

Efilan woke the next morning to the sight of Lilly on his bed.

"I'm sure this is the _boys' _dorm" said Efilan sitting up in the bed.

"I know something about the necromancer" said Lilly "Get up and come down to the common room"

She ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. Efilan got up and got changed into robes then headed downstairs. He was still half asleep but Lilly had some sort of important thing to say about the necromancer. The common room was clean from the night before except for a few notes and books spread on the coffee table. Efilan sat next to Lilly as she search through the papers and found a note she had written.

" The Necromancer Degile was never caught and was rumoured to have been seen near Hogwarts after he was expelled for dangerous behaviour and use of the dark arts against many students and teachers alike" read Lilly out loud "he seems like who we are looking for, I am going to search what valuable items he would have"

"Lilly the teachers killed more Inferi last night" said Efilan looking at the notes "We need to be sure this is the right necromancer I don't want to be stumbling into a mess without knowing what we are dealing with"

"Well I will find out more than" said Lilly looking at some of the notes

The rest of the Gryffindors were now beginning to come down the stairs. They quickly packed up the notes and stuffed them into the books. Lilly smiled at Efilan then went back up to the girls' dorm. Efilan went out of the portrait and down to the stair towards the entrance hall. He heard a girl scream a floor down and he ran towards the point of origin. When he was on the same floor he saw a Hufflepuff girl running at Efilan, behind the girl were two Inferi slowly walking towards them. Efilan stepped forwards protecting the girl and pointed his wand at one of the Inferi.

"Incendio" he yelled and a fireball lit the Inferi on fire. He ran into the other one setting it alight as well.

The girl stayed behind Efilan until the Inferi fell to the ground and collapsed into a pile of bones and rags.

"Thank you" said the girl still in shock "I... I was just walking past the one-eyed witch statue and then I heard them moaning behind me, then I ran into you and thanks" she said hugging Efilan "My name is Sarah and you're Efilan am I correct?"

"Yeah nice to meet you Sarah, now go the entrance hall" said Efilan walking towards the direction Sarah had ran from.


	8. Chapter 8:Secrets Of Hogwarts

**Necromancer in the midst**

**Chapter 8**

** Secrets at Hogwarts**

Efilan looked at the statue; it was just normal nothing special that he could see. There was something though, Efilan could hear wind coming from the statue. He looked around it hard. He touched every part of the statue. Eventually he found a secret tunnel. Efilan looked into it and saw it was almost pitch-black. _Well at least we know how they got in _thought Efilan walking towards the entrance hall. He walked towards the staff table to tell Luna of the secret passage. The table was almost empty. Only Luna, Neville and Slughorn were at the table.

"Luna I know where the Inferi are getting in from" said Efilan excitedly "The secret passage behind the one-eyed witch statue"

"Oh thank you Efilan we will close it as soon as possible keep up the good work and I'm sure Gryffindor will surely win the House Cup" said Luna smiling and wiping her mouth "Slughorn, Neville come we have some business to attend to"

The three teachers walked off towards the entrance hall door. Efilan sat down at the table with Lilly and Ryan. Larne, Toby and Philip entered the hall and headed straight towards the other three.

"Guess what guys we have evidence that the Necromancer is defiantly at or in the school" said Toby "the ghosts have seen someone at the school grounds after dark and he was surrounded by followers which I'm guessing that would be the Inferi"

Efilan looked at Toby then to Lilly who was taking own the notes as Toby was saying them

"Toby, Philip keep a eye out for anyone who looks out of the ordinary, Larne we are looking for something that would be valuable to a necromancer if you see something tell us"

The three kids nodded and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Efilan and Ryan scoffed down the breakfast and waved goodbye to Lilly who was taking her time. They two boys headed towards transfiguration which Professor Mcgonnagal was teaching. The boys were already thinking about the necromancer again, it couldn't be a student surely. The person had to very stealthy and should be able to dodge all indications he was the necromancer. It made no sense that none could even have a hint of who he or she was. They walked into the classroom to see Professor Mcgonnagal.

"Good morning a bit early aren't we?" asked Mcgonnagal smiling at the two boys "I have heard what you have been doing for the school and I'm am so happy that it are the Gryffindors that are doing it" said Mcgonnagal standing up "I am letting you and the other stay out past dark, I expect you to be responsible students for I do not give this to most people but the fact is we need as much help as possible and you seem to be getting the job done" she smiled at the two boys who seemed astounded that Mcgonnagal was letting them out after dark

XXX

"Class!" said professor Mcgonnagal over the voices of the children which were silenced "Today we will be learning about animaguses"

The class all paid eager attention to Mcgonnagal as she wrote up on the board. Efilan copied the work into the book as did Lilly Ryan however was talking to another group of boys and was getting no work done at all. Lilly shook her head at him and kept copying the work down. They kept writing and writing. Efilan thought he was going to run out of ink.

"Class, be wary this will be in your test" said Mcgonnagal looking at Ryan

Ryan didn't notice and kept talking to his friends who were now laughing. Mcgonnagal walked over to Ryan and tapped him on the back. Lilly giggled and Efilan smiled as Mcgonnagal hit Dylan over the head with paper

"Do the work Ryan" said Mcgonnagal crisply "Or detention for you and your friends" she looked at the other boys

XXX

Efilan, Lilly and Ryan walked out of the classroom and headed for Dark arts

"So Lilly has your dad accepted the job yet?" asked Efilan looking at lily with interest

"Oh I forgot, yes he has" exclaimed Lilly happily "he told me this morning in a letter" she almost ran into two Slytherin boys who looked disgusted at even coming close to Lilly.

Efilan stared the boys down as they turned into another corridor. Lilly tapped Efilan on the back and he turned around to find the door to the dark arts room open

"Come in" said Luna from inside the room

Efilan, Lilly and Ryan walked into the room. Luna was at her desk writing down notes and looking at the three new arrivals "Oh hello the passage behind the one-eyed witch, it is now closed and I now forfeit my post as dark arts teacher" she hopped up and looked up the stairs that led to her office

A man appeared at the doorway he had glasses on and a scar on his forehead, it was Harry Potter. Efilan stood stunned as did Ryan but Lilly skipped up to her father and gave him a hug. Harry walked down the stairs smiling closely followed by Lilly.

"So boys I have heard you and some other students have been getting into mischief" said Harry still smiling "it's good to know Hogwarts still has its Guardians to defend it"

The boys nodded solemnly as Luna slipped past them. Harry took her place at the desk and started writing down on the paper. Efilan was stunned that his had happened he had know that Harry potter was headmaster but he was also teaching Dark Arts. Ryan was paralysed at the sight of Harry Potter he had only seen him from afar but never close-up. He was surprised that he had even mentioned the fact Ryan was helping in the fight against the necromancer.

"Well are you guys going to take seats or would you rather stand?" asked harry laughing at Ryan's expression...


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Arts And The Real Thing

**Necromancer in the midst**

**Chapter 9 **

**Dark Arts And The Real Thing**

Efilan was disarmed and his wand flew up into the air he caught it a flew a spell straight back At his sparring partner. They boy was thrown back against a wall and dropped his wand. This was more like what Efilan liked other then theory.

"Well done Efilan" said Harry walking around the room watching everyone "Ryan keep your arm up"

Ryan was in a duel with Toby who was already flinging spells left right and centre. Ryan was knocked over and Toby caught Ryan's wand in his other hand. Toby smiled and handed Ryan back his wand. Larne won against Lilly who was watching Ryan getting up

"Don't even think about it" said Ryan cracking his back

"What?" said Lilly smiling at Ryan

"I know you're going to laugh" he stuck his tongue out at her and walked over to Phil.

Sarah was also here she was standing over with a bunch of girls and smiling at Efilan. She was out in the first round of duelling and now only four stood standing. Efilan was paired with a Slytherin boy who was actually a nice boy. He had seen him before and was out casted from the other Slytherin because of his difference. They met in the middle and shook hands

"My name is Darren nice to meet you" said the boy smiling

"Friendly duel yeah?" asked Efilan

"Of course" said Darren as they broke apart

They both walked to either side of the room as Harry counted to three. On three they both whipped around and sent spells flying. They bounced of each other and hit the walls leaving burn marks on the marble. Efilan was able to trip Darren over but he quickly got back up and caught his spinning wand sending spells flying straight at Efilan. Efilan rolled out of the road and shot the spell straight at Darren's chest he was knocked against the wall. He dropped his wand and stood up holding his hands up to show his surrender.

"Don't overdo it" said Darren walking and picking up his wand as the bell rung

"Right we will finish this tomorrow" said Harry clapping his hands together "Toby you will be up against Larne"

Larne smiled and walked over to Sarah who was now walking out of the room. Lilly walked beside Ryan as Efilan followed behind as they walked out of the room and into the corridor beyond. There was a rush of people already in the corridor. They pushed through groups that were heading in the opposite direction god knows why it was lunch time why would they be walking away from the entrance hall. Efilan walked through corridor after corridor and finally found the hall. It was almost deserted except for the Slytherin table which had boys pushing Darren around. Efilan walked over and raised his wand at the boys.

"Let 'Im go" said Efilan pointing it at the boys fiercely

"Oh yeah well he isn't worth the trouble any rate" said one of the boys shoving Darren towards Ryan as Efilan put his wand away. And guarded Darren until they were back in the corridor area

"What was that about?" asked Lilly looking at Darren

"They say I am un-Slytherin like and want me in a different house" said Darren stammering

"Well they are stupid, you are a great wizard" said Efilan smiling "We had a great duel"

"Yeah well they don't think that" said Darren looking at the ground.

They four of them walked out into the grounds and towards the lake. It was a great day to be outside the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The lake was still even the lake monster was nowhere to be seen. Efilan laid in the grass as Ryan and Darren duelled. Lilly also laid in the grass but she was reading a book on magical creatures.

"You do know that I could teach you everything and even more then that book can" said Efilan smiling

"Yeah but we can't right now we can't leave the grounds" said Lilly reading the book "I'n the holidays you can show me" she rolled over to Efilan dropping the book "Promise me you will" said Lilly smiling

"I will" said Efilan smiling back "I promise"

Efilan and Lilly watched Darren and Ryan duel over and over again in the sun it was funny t watch one or the other fall on their backside only to get back up and do it again. Toby, Phil, Larne and Sarah had soon arrived to watch them duel.

"So Efilan are you ready for the duel tomorrow? Asked Larne sitting on her knees

"Yeah it'll be good to duel you guys all fun and games though" exclaimed Efilan as Ryan was once again knocked down

"Yeah but that doesn't looked like fun and games" said Sarah pointing towards an oncoming horde of Inferi

Efilan hopped up whipping out his wand. The others followed suit and quickly faced the Inferi. Efilan started flicking spells at the Inferi which were now being knocked apart and being lit on fire. The others were doing the same and the Inferi just kept walking towards them. One grabbed Sarah's arm but Efilan flew a spell right at its head and it crumbled to the ground in a huff of dust. Within a minute all of the Inferi were dead and blown to pieces.

"Thanks" said Sarah panting

"No problems" said Efilan "The necromancer is getting stronger building a bigger army much bigger that must have been just a squad"

The other nodded with agreement as they walked towards the castle. Sarah was rubbing her hand as they all walked into the trance hall where Harry, Neville and Mcgonnagal were sitting at the staff table.

"Professors we we-" started Efilan

"We know" said Mcgonnagal standing up "and you will be awarded points to your houses" she put her hand out to stop the children talking "Be calm we shall deal with this we appreciate your help"

Efilan was disappointed that the teacher did not care about the Inferi as much as the students did. In fact they just kept eating their meals. Efilan and the other walked over to the Ravenclaw table as they all pulled up seats.

"So what do you think?" asked Phil looking at us

"I think it has to be a kid at the school" said Sarah looking at us

We all looked at Sarah it was the only sentence I had heard from her since she had been attacked by the Inferi and she was still rubbing her arm

"Sarah d you know something?" asked Efilan...


	10. Chapter 10: Sarah And The Boy

**Necromancer in the midst**

**Chapter10 **

**Sarah And The Boy**

"I was in the girl's lavatory when I heard a voice" said Sarah looking at the entire group "It was a boy so I entered the lavatory and looked around. Standing in a corner was a boy our grade he was sitting over something like a hole in the wall" she looked at Efilan "Then he saw me he sent those Inferi after me they came out of the corners of the room and I ran. They followed me down the hall until I met Efilan" she was almost crying now "And then Efilan killed them all and saved my life"

The entire group were looking at Sarah with pure spite spilling from their eyes. Efilan did not feel this except hugged the girl who cried on his shoulder. The others slowly accepted the fact she was only scared that the boy would send more Inferi after her.

"Sarah its ok did you see the boy's face?" asked Efilan holding the crying girl

"n-no" she stammered pulling away from Efilan "But I know he is in this year, which means he could be anyone"

"Well let's check the lavatory for evidence" said Lilly standing up as Ryan did the same "Uh Ryan it is a girl's lavatory"

"Yeah he can go not like it's against the rules for a girl to go in a girl's lavatory" said Toby laughing

Darren did not smile; in fact ever since the Inferi attack he had been silent.

XXX

Efilan and Ryan headed down the to the Quiddich pitch. It was a cold afternoon and the girls had gone to the lavatory. Efilan and Ryan now had Quiddich practise which was the reason they were heading towards the pitch. The Gryffindor team was already on the pitch holding their brooms as Ryan and Efilan arrived onto the pitch carrying their brooms.

"Right we shall start now" Said James Potter smiling at the newcomers "Remember seeker go for the snitch, keeper guard the post" said James opening up the case "get ready boys and girls"

Efilan flew into the sky as James released the snitch into the sir and it flew away. He sped towards the sound of the snitch. He couldn't see the gold until e was very close to the object which was speeding vertically up towards the sky. It was hard to see as the sky was now covered in clouds. He caught the snitch in a few minutes and was back on the ground. James did not seem happy with this.

"What's the problem James has he stolen your thunder?" asked a boy smiling

James didn't answer but took the snitch out of Efilan's and walked away. Efilan waited for Ryan to finish his practise as the other slowly trickled down from the castle including the girls who were walking very stiffly. Efilan ran up to them as they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What happened?" asked Efilan looking at Lilly

"We found something" She said pointing to her bag "But you're not going to like it" she swung her bag around to her front and pulled out a book.

Efilan picked it out of her hands and flipped through the pages. There were allot ripped out but some were still in including diary entries.

_Diary entry 1_

_Thank god I have found a body to inhabit. It is a young boy who will be going to Hogwarts tomorrow. He will be an excellent cover for my plan. I write this to remind myself that I am not a child but a power full necromancer and I shall smite Hogwarts the first chance I get. Not even Harry Potter can stop me now I have the perfect cover and I will be in the midst of all the children so even if they do figure out I am here and working they will not know I am in the castle as a student..._

"Well we have found out that the necromancer is in our year" said Efilan putting the book in his pack "Thanks for searching the lavatory girls"

"No problem" said Larne smiling

"Any time" exclaimed Sarah still a bit pale faced "I'm sorry about not telling you"

"It's ok you were scared you didn't want to be found out or he might've sent more Inferi" Efilan smiled and walked back towards the pitch as Ryan finally finished training.

"We have found something" said Efilan patting Ryan on the back and showed him the book

"Well let's read it!" exclaimed Ryan smiling

"No later tonight right now it is time for us to go to charms" said Efilan walking towards the group.

The group of children walked up towards the castle. It was still cloudy and the wind blew through the grounds making leaves. A dark figure was watching the children walk up. He was near the dark forest he could see the children bumping each other in a playful way. Only he knew the problem with this scene it was ashamed that he didn't know the exact problem.

XXX

It was dinner time in the hall and Darren was once again being harassed by more Slytherin. He was just ignoring them and eating his food while they tried to taunt him. Efilan, Lilly and Ryan were sitting together scoffing down food so they could get back to the common room and read the necromancer's diary. The whole of Gryffindor was talking about the fact Harry Potter was now headmaster, well except for the other that already knew.

"Let's go" said Lilly getting up

The two boys nodded and Lilly saw her father smiling at her. She waved goodbye to hi as they three walked out of the main hall and up towards the common room. It was very quite walking up none of the three made a sound and Efilan gripped the book as if it would save his life. He was tempted to read it there and then but he knew someone could be watching him...


	11. Chapter 11:Failed exploits

**Necromancer in the midst**

**Chapter11 **

**Failed exploits**

_Diary entry 2_

_Today I was put in Slytherin and was counted as part of the house. Another new fiasco was a Wood Elf was accepted into three ranks of Hogwarts. He seemed to have made friends with a potter and was sent to be in the house of Gryffindor. My plan is slowly coming together I have decided that I will hide my identity completely and make sure that no one expects a thing. I have already created some Inferi and the werewolves have let me use the bodies they do not need. Some creatures of the forest have even decided to help me fight the Hogwarts School. I will launch my attack when my army is ready._

Efilan read the words on the page holding his breath. He recognised the hand writing but he couldn't remember where he had seen it, it frustrated him; he passed the diary over to Lilly who was now reading diary entry.

"Huh, it says he knew we were onto him so he hid the book until he would return" said Lilly looking a bit sad "Ha, he calls Efilan the elf detective" said Lilly closing the book "So what do we do now?"

"Uh, we put the book back and wait for him to write more" said Efilan staring into the fire

The fire was a warm red and was shinning out in the darkness of the night. It must've been late as Efilan was now tired and by the sound of it so was Lilly she yawned and laid across the lounge. The next day was a weekend; Efilan remembered that in two days he had his first Quiddich match. He smiled as he remembered James' face when he had handed the snitch back in such a short amount of time. he got up off the lounge so Lilly could extend her feet across the entire length and sat on the ground in front of the fireplace. Ryan got up off the recliner and headed up the stairs towards the boys' Dorm.

"Night guys" he mumbled walking into the dorm

Efilan laid in front of the fire as the flames licked at the wood in the fireplace. Efilan was almost asleep now he could only see tunnel vision he looked around to see Lilly soundly asleep on the lounge and he fell into darkness.

XXX

Efilan woke the next morning only to see that the fire was still going. He had woken up early that morning it was a force of habit when he lived in home tree he was always up early. He looked around towards Lilly who was still asleep. Efilan slowly walked over to the lounge and poked the girl, she stirred but did not wake up. He poked her again and this time she woke up

"Efilan it is so early" mumbled Lilly "Why did you wake me?"

"Look at the sunrise" he said pointing towards the window

Lilly smiled and sat up on the lounge "Efilan it is beautiful, do you see that allot at tree heart?" she asked still smiling

"Yeah but it is warmer up here" mumbled Efilan looking out of the window "I like it here"

"Yeah well you say that now but you still have to show me all those creatures" Lilly rested her head on the arm of the chair "Come on Efilan we need to place the book back so we can catch the Necromancer" said Lilly getting up and looking at the book on the floor.

Efilan followed Lilly out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. Lilly skipped down the stairs and Efilan followed. They got halfway down the stairs and they started to move.

"Oh great we have to put up with this when we are doing something important" muttered Efilan as they walked down to the next set of stairs.

The next set changed back to the path they had to take. Efilan now led Lilly towards the lavatory and they rounded a corner to see a hooded figure in a corner. He was standing there watching the two children. He was too big to be the necromancer.

"Out a bit early children?" he asked "I'm guessing you now know what house the necromancer is in and that he is in your year"

"Yes" said Efilan in a small voice "Who are you and what do you want?"

"What I want is to see the mighty prince of the woods and the potter girl bring down the necromancer" the man walked towards a corridor

Efilan ran towards the man as he rounded a corner. Efilan rounded the same corner only to see he had vanished. Lilly walked over the Efilan and put her hand on his shoulder

"Efilan come on we will worry about him later" she said walking towards the girl's lavatory.

Efilan followed suit and was walking around the corner when Lilly stopped dead. Efilan looked past her to see five Inferi rounding the corner. Efilan walked in front of Lilly and blocked their path

"Get the book back to the spot I will take care of these piles of dust" said Efilan looking at the Inferi

Lilly nodded and walked down another corridor as Efilan whipped out his wand. The Inferi made a sound like hoarse whispering. Efilan sent a spell at the wall behind them. It reflected off and bounced into the back of an Inferi which was knocked over. The others advanced and Neville rounded the corner behind Efilan. He shot spell at the rest lighting them on fire or making them crumble.

"Efilan go away I'll check the next corridor I'll take it from here" said Neville running down towards the next corridor.

Efilan obeyed and ran towards the girl's lavatory. He ran through corridor after corridor some were still dark as the curtains were still drawn shut. Efilan found the lavatory and slid to a stop on the Mable tiled floor. Lilly came out of the lavatory and smiled

"It's planted" she said with a smile "The trap is set"...


	12. Chapter 12: Giving & Receiving

**Necromancer in the midst**

**Chapter12 **

**Giving and Receiving**

Efilan and Lilly headed towards the entrance hall when Efilan saw Sarah walking around in circles. Efilan sighed and motioned for Lilly to keep walking as he went to see what Sarah was doing. Lilly kept walking as Efilan tapped Sarah on the shoulder.

"Sarah what are you doing?" asked Efilan with interest as Sarah stopped circling

"Just walking around in circles cause I can, hey Efilan have you ever noticed how dirty the roof is?" asked Sarah pointing upwards

"No but once again what are you doing?" exclaimed Efilan as he grabbed her shoulder and shook her playfully

"Noth'en I am just opening my mind and seeing things differently you should try it, you probably do already cause I know that would elves think differently but you know just a thought" muttered Sarah under her breath "we should go and get breakfast yes?"

"Oh yeah breakfast right I almost forgot when I saw you... spinning".

Efilan followed Sarah down the corridor towards the entrance hall. It was still early and there weren't many people in the corridors or rooms. The sun was only just peeping over the grass hill that was beyond. They kept walking until they came to the hard oak doors of the entrance hall. Sarah walked into the large room first and walked towards the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

"I will see you later" said Sarah waving to Efilan as she walked over to her friends at the Hufflepuff table.

Efilan kept walking until he got to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Lilly who had a massive package in front of her. She smiled happily as Efilan sat down

"Guess what Efilan your mother has sent you something" she said as Efilan started to open the package.

Almost immediately he could tell what it was. The handle of a broomstick was easily unravelled and the expression on Efilan's face turned to sheer joy and amazement. The broom stick was brand new and must have been really expensive. Efilan saw a not attach to the handle and grabbed it off the handle.

_Dear Efilan_

_I have heard from sources that you have made it as Quiddich seeker for Gryffindor. I have decided to by this broom for you for both a gift and a late birthday present. Harry Potter also paid half of the price so make sure you thank him. I will be at your first game so I expect you to play cleanly and honestly. I shall see you after the game_

_Love, Gabriella (your mother)_

_P.s. Falidor (your Roc) is missing you and wanted to come to the game but I told him not to this one_

Efilan folded the letter and put it into his pocket.

"Hey Efilan I have to ask, what is a Roc?" asked Lilly wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Ah it is a giant eagle or hawk depending on where you find it" said Efilan grabbing some sausages and looking at the Broom in front of him.

Lilly nodded in understanding as Ryan sat down next to her. Efilan turned around to see Sarah at the Hufflepuff table staring at him. Sarah noticed that he had seen her and she quickly turned around pretending not to have done anything. A girl near her nudged her and giggled as Sarah turned back around to face Efilan. She blushed and waved at Efilan who still did not get what was happening but waved back and simply smiled. Efilan slowly turned around and saw Ryan staring at him.

"Is there something I may have missed?" he asked looking towards Sarah then back at Efilan

"No nothing why?" exclaimed Efilan now completely confused at the question

"Well usually you don't have a girl just simply stare at you until you turn around. So what have I missed?" he asked again pointing t Sarah "or has 'Nothing' happened?"

"Nothing has happened" said Efilan still partly confused by the question

"Hey you know I am only your best friend you know maybe throw me a bone every now and then" muttered Ryan under his breath who no sounded slightly agitated.

Efilan gave up and grabbed the broom off the table. Lilly looked at him as if to say "please stay I don't want to have to sit in silence with him" but Efilan left any rate. He walked out of the entrance hall and down a corridor only to bump into Toby who was talking to some girls.

"Oh hey Efilan I was just telling the girls about how we fought the Inferi" exclaimed Toby as one of the girls giggled

"Yeah well the book is back so now we wait, where is Phil, Larne and Darren?" asked Efilan eager to go and find his other friends and tell them the news

"Well Larne was in the Library and Phil was with Darren in the courtyard, 'cause Darren and the Slytherins are on shaky grounds so he is hanging with Phil. Oh nice broom have fun in the game yeah I'll be cheering" said Toby smirking as one of the girl blushed

Efilan quickly moved away he couldn't and the whole girl flirting thing anymore and needed to get some air. Right then and there he just realised what Ryan meant. He shook his head in disappointment; he should've known that was what Ryan was talking about.

"Why would anyone want to see Larne the weirdo?" he heard a girl ask from behind him "hasn't he got something better to do?"

Efilan ignored the nasty comment and pressed onwards towards the library. Toby didn't even notice that Efilan was gone and kept talking to the girls.

XXX

Efilan walked into the library looking around. He had never been in the library before and it seemed very big compared to the other rooms in the castle. In the middle of two rows sitting at a table was Larne. She was looking over books with a still face. Efilan walked over towards the girl when he heard some whispering behind the book case next to him.

"We should go and find the book now!" he heard a young boy whisper

"Then what they'll see it missing" said another voice "They noti-, shut up I think someone is listening in"

Efilan quickly walked towards Larne who was still reading the books in front of her. He put the broom onto the table and sat next to her.

"Oh, hello Efilan nice to see you received a gift before the next game" she said smiling "What brings your here?"

"Well the book is back and that's all I came to tell you" said Efilan in a low voice "what are you reading?" he asked peering over Larne's shoulder

"Oh just stuff but I already knew the book was put back every one does" said Larne closing the book and looking into Efilan's eyes "But it was nice of you to come and tell me that it has been placed back any rate"

"Oh ok well does Toby, Darren and Phil know?" muttered Efilan starting to back away towards the door

"Yes they do oh I am sure I will see you later on today!" exclaimed Larne closing the book and heading the other way


End file.
